A Charmed Life?
by AeRiNlOzErToWn-GrAy
Summary: When something horrible happens to Hermione over the summer she is saved by 2 people. Two people who thought they knew everything about their "Best Friend" and no its not Harry and Ron! What happens when their worlds are turned upside down with the truth?


SO, THIS IS MY SECOND STORY. KINDA. AND WELL I DON'T KNOW HOW I'VE DONE SO FAR. THE ONLY PEOPLE WHO'VE READ THIS IS MY TWO COUSINS, BILLY AND PAIGE. THEY THINK IT'S A GOOD STORY SO I HOPE IT IS. **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**. I _WILL TAKE FLAMERS_ BUT ONLY _IF THEY WILL HELP ME FIX MY STORY. _YOU CAN PUT _WHAT YOU DON'T LIKE AND WHAT YOU THINK I CAN CHANGE_. _IF THEY WILL NOT HELP ME THEN PLEASE DO NOT GIVE ME ANY FLAMERS. _

**CHAPTER 1: ****A FEELING TOLD ME!!!!!**

Hermione was in her room attempting to finish her summer potions homework unsuccessfully. She had this awful feeling something was going to happen. Whether it was good or bad, she had no idea, but it didn't let her think. She slammed her quil down and put her head in her hands. She wasn't even sure which potion she was supposed to be writing about. Hermionestood from her chair and walked to her window. It was the first week of summer break and yes, she was trying to do her homework already. She didn't want to have to wait untill the last minute to do it. She wanted to be read unlike a couple of her friends who would probably be doing it on the train or asking her for hers.

Hermione looked outside her window at her neighborhood. Her room overlooked it all. She liked that, but for some reason tonight was different. That's when she realized what it was. All the lights in the a neighborhood were dimmer than they usually were. Suddenly, she heard a click from downstairs and walked to her door. She quietly opened it and walked out.

"Hello?" she asked. There was no answer. Her "parents" were out and nobody was home. She was at the foot of the stairs and was about to turn around when she felt a horrible blow to the side of her head.

Her vision blurred and she fell down the stairs. She landed on the last step of the staircase and tried to stand. She heard steps and a thump as someone jumped the stairs and landed in front of her. As soon as she stood, a fist collided with her chin. She fell once again and through her squinted eyes saw a hand reaching for her. The hand closed around her throat and picked her up. She hit a wall and was finally able to open her eyes to see who was holding her up. Hermione stretched her arm out and clawed his face. He groaned and let her go. She started running but didn't get too far.

"No you don't " Harry said grabbing her from her waist and turning her around. Hermione groaned in disgust as Harry kissed her. His lips shaped around hers as his tongue traced her lower lip. Then, he forced her mouth open and slipped his tongue in. Hermione kneed him and still fell over. Harry took this fall to his advantage and got on her, knees on either side of her hips. His hands reached for her shirt, but she slapped them away.

"Stop it, Harry. Please!" she said. He didn't listen. Instead, he slapped her so hard that her heasd whipped to the side andit took her 15 seconds to recover. By that time Harry had ripped her shirt open. His lips were tracing her, stomack to neck.

"Harry," Hermione cried. "Stop. Please" Harry's hands went from her breasts to her jeans. "HARRY, STOP!" Hermione had tears flowing down her face. Harry started lowering her jeans. "No. Stop. Stop, Harry." She said sobbing. She turned and was now on him. She noticed his eyes were red. She knew what he was doing. He was trying to mesmerize her. They had learned about this during Defense Against the Dark Arts class. Hermione blinked and the dizyness she had started getting went away. She stood and ran. Harry hadn't expected it he was too slow. Hermione ran to her room and locked it. She knew it wouldn't keep him out for long so, she quickly grabbed her wand and opened her closet door. She grabbed a school robe and put it on. She turned and saw a figure at the other side of her room.

Hermione screamed as Ron attacked her. He grabbed her wand and threw it at the wall. It broke it in half. Ron had now pinned her down and was finishing where Harry had left off. With her jeans off Ronald caressed her whole body. The whole time she was struggling. His lips sucking at her neck. Hermione heard a crash from below. Her hand shot up and hit Ron square in the nose. He tumbled back and fell. Hermione went over to her wand. It was useless in being able to protect her. The door banged open and Harry entered. He laughed as he saw her wand. He helped Ron up and together they charged at her.

"Stop. Guys, please. This isn't you." They were about to do more to her when they got flung off of her . Hermoine fainted but not before looking up at her savior.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione woke up screaming. It had been a month since that hateful incident had occurred and she was still having nightmares. She looked around the room and swallowed. A hand gripped her wrist and she jumped.

"Calm down. It's only me." Hermione was shaking head to toe. She felt his lips by her ear, trying to calm her. "It's all right. It was only a nightmare." Hermione shivered as Harry's face came back to her. Then Ron's did, too. His arms enveloped around her. She turned in them so she was facing him. "Feel better?" he asked.

"Yes. Thank you." She answered.

"Good." He said. "It's weird. Ever since I helped you we're kind of like…friends." Hermone looked up at him and he laughed.

"Well, we've always been friends, just now we get to show it." Hermione looked up at her best friend. With everything he had done for her, Harry and Ron couldn't compare. They would never compare anymore. Not after what happened.

She turned back around and closed her eyes. Right before she fell asleep she felt his arm tighten around her waist and his breath on the nape of neck.

Hermione had a feeling. A good one.

**AUTHORS NOTE: WELL THIS IS THE END OF MY FIRST CHAPPIE! I'M HAPPY. YEAH. WELL, PLEASE TELL I ME WHAT YOU THINK OF IT. PLEASE. IF I SHOULD FIX SOMETHING TELL ME SO I CAN MAKE IT BETTER FOR FUTURE READERS. PLEASE **_**READ AND REVIEW!!!!!**_


End file.
